Porcelaine
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson de Bénabar. Harry frappe à la porte de Sev, il a encore était plaqué. POV Sevy.


**Titre :** Porcelaine

**Auteur :** Alicya Potter-Black

**Diclaimer :** J'crois pas avoir besoin de vous dire que les persos appartiennent à JKR, par contre la chanson n'est pas à moi non plus, elle est à Bénabar.

**Rating :** T

**Note :** fic écrite en une demie heure environ.

**Résumé :** Harry va frapper à la porte de Sev après avoir encore était plaqué. POV Sevy.

* * *

On n'arrête pas de frapper à ma porte, ça doit être encore un morveux. Ils m'énervent ceux là. J'ouvre ma porte, un masque de colère sur mon visage. Quand je découvre qui se trouve derrière l'huis mon masque se fend, Harry se trouve derrière, en pleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ry' ? » Je demande.

« Il…il m'a plaqué. » Sanglote mon collègue. Eh oui. Harry Potter est maintenant professeur. C'est même plus qu'un professeur. Albus lui a confié la direction de Poudlard dans un testament. Harry Potter est donc à 22 ans le plus jeune directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je l'appelle Ry', non ? C'est très simple, nous sommes, devenus amis pendant la dernière guerre. Je prend Harry dans mes bras, et le fait s'asseoir dans un de mes canapés. Je prend deux tasses de thé et en donne une à mon ancien élève.

_Aux sanglots dans l'combiné je savais que c'était toi  
__Racontes moi tes malheurs mais d'abord mouches-toi  
__Tu t'es fais plaquée par le nouvel homme de ta vie  
__Pourtant c'était sérieux tu le connais au moins depuis vendredi_

« Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Je lui dis simplement. Il commence alors à me raconter que son moldu, qu'il avait rencontré la semaine dernière lui a envoyé un simple sms, ne me demandez pas ce qu'est un sms, je ne connais rien à la technologie moldue, pour lui dire que c'est terminé entre eux. Pauvre Ry' quand même, il n'a jamais de chance en amour. D'abord il est tombé sur Augustin, un homme marié à un beau blond. Puis après y'a eu, le bulgare, je sais plus son nom. Ah ! oui, je me rappelle, Victor Krum, un connard si vous voulez mon avis.

_La dernière fois c'était un homme marié  
__Qui devait divorcé, t'avais pas l'droit d'l'appeler  
__Il voulait faire les choses bien pour pas que sa femme souffre  
__Il lui a fait un autre gosse pour sauver son couple et ses pantoufles_

_T'étais dans la passade du cap de la quarantaine_  
_Mais comme dit ton psy "c'est 300 francs et à la semaine prochaine"_

_Avec tes rêves de midinette et ton cœur d'artichaut  
__T'es une porcelaine dans un magasin d'éléphants  
__Y'a pas forcément de prince charmant  
__Derrière tous les crapauds_

Après y'a eu Draco, qui lui faisait croire qu'il était à cent pour cent gay mais il s'est révélé bi, et à préféré par la suite, se marier avec Hermione Granger. Pourtant celle là savait à quel point Harry était amoureux de lui.

_Le printemps dernier ton horoscope été formel  
__T'allais rencontré l'âme sœur, y'avais mercure dans ton ciel  
__T'as aimé un capricorne ton signe complémentaire  
__Il était bisexuel, les astres sont parfois tête en l'air_

Après y'a eu ce Finnigan, celui là je l'aurai tué pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, heureusement Minerva m'en a empêché et l'autre a était envoyé en prison. Harry se blottit contre moi, je ressers mes bras autour de sa taille, j'aime le sentir près de moi.

_Souviens toi du connard, la brute au grand cœur  
__Une enfance difficile sûrement battu par son père  
__Tu trouvais plein d'excuses à ce beau célibataire  
__Quand il te collait une danse c'était un transfert_

_Avec tes rêves de midinette et ton cœur d'artichaut  
__T'es une porcelaine dans un magasin d'éléphants  
__Y'a pas forcément de prince charmant  
Derrière tous les crapauds_

Après y'a eu Lucius, celui là… lui aussi j'aurais voulu le tuer, il voulait l'épouser contre sa volonté, parce que je sais que même si il disait qu'il le voulait aussi cela n'était pas vrai. Après encore une fois, y'a eu se minable de Zabini, parait que c'était un élève de ma maison, je ne m'en souviens même plus, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait lui ? Ah ! Oui, il ne faisait que mentir, il racontait à tout le monde qu'il était le fils du côté de la lumière et d'autres trucs dans ce genre. Heureusement j'ai réussis à prouver que ce n'était pas vrai. En réalité c'était un mangemort infiltré par le seigneur noir dans l'ordre du phénix. Harry l'a tué en mission.

_Passons sur le macho qui te donnait tout le temps des ordres  
__Et l'écrivain qu'écrivait rien que tu trouvais génial  
__Celui qui vendait tes bijoux pour s'acheter sa poudre  
__Et y'a eu moi aussi mais c'est pas pareil_

Il continue à pleurer, Il dit que les hommes ne sont que des bouses de dragons. Ca me fait quelque chose dans mon cœur. Eh oui, moi Severus Snape j'ai un cœur. Seul deux personnes le savaient. Albus, que j'ai malheureusement dû tuer sous ses ordres et Minerva. Je sais qu'elle ne dira rien. Je sers l'ange qui est dans mes bras un peu plus fort, comme pour lui montrer que j'existe.

_Enfin comme prévu t'es tombée raide dingue de ton psy  
__C'était l'image du père un complexe œdipien enfoui  
__Il a gâché votre première nuit qui devait être la plus belle  
__En débarquant dans la chambre vêtu de porte-jarretelles_

_Ca t'as fait un choc tu disais "les hommes sont tous pourri!"  
__Mais comme dit ton psy "prend le fouet il est sous le lit."_

Il soulève la tête et me regarde de ses grands yeux tristes. Je lui essuie les quelques larmes qui sont sur ses joues. Je lui souris.

« Je suis là Harry. »

« Je sais. » Me répond-il simplement. Je l'embrasse alors tendrement.

Je t'aime Harry Potter. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal.

* * *

Alors? Reviews please.


End file.
